


Nothing Can Stop Us Now

by tommosxteacup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-The X Factor Era, The X Factor Era, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommosxteacup/pseuds/tommosxteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson are told that they are too close. Management becomes aware of what the fans have called 'Larry Stylinson' and they do their best to keep the two lads apart. No matter how hard management tries, they cannot keep the two from one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Can Stop Us Now

**Nothing Can Stop Us Now**

 

 

 

 

 

Harry sat content with his cuppa, glancing across the room. 

Without any warning someone had flopped themselves onto his lap and 

Harry did all he could to keep the cup from spilling.

If it were anyone other than Louis he might have been angry, 

but as soon as he heard that familiar little laugh Harry was laughing also. 

 

" _Good morning, Hazza._ " Louis said with a huge grin, as he bent to kiss Harry's nose.

Harry looked up into Louis' eyes and smiled back at him.

" _Good morning, love_." Harry replied while closing his eyes as Louis kissed him.

 

Harry loved the time he got to spend with his boyfriend, it was getting few and far between these days, so he savored each moment.

 

It was almost their first anniversary, and they would be spending it on tour.

To most it may sound like a dream, and it was, but it was a bit more difficult than one might think.

 

Harry held Louis on his lap as he began to drift back to a day that seemed like a lifetime ago.

A day that would change his life in more ways than one.

 

\---------------

Harry's nerves were frazzled as he waited impatiently for what seemed to be the verdict on the rest of his life.

He paced back and forth backstage while he waited on the four judges to decide his fate.

Harry had made it through auditions and boot camp, but after his last few reviews from the judges he was quite worried that he would be sent home.

It was something Harry couldn't think about. 

As much as he loved working in the bakery back home in Holmes Chapel, it wasn't where he was meant to be.

He lived and breathed to perform.

 

Finally with a huff Harry took off to the loo, he was tired of standing around and maybe if he splashed a bit of cool water on his face it would help.

 

He made his way into the restroom and went to stand in front of the sink, he stood for a moment to study himself before turning the cool water on.

Harry ran his hands under the water and bent his face down a bit.

He splashed the water onto his face and began to reach for a paper towel to pat dry but there wasn't any to be found.

Harry shook his hands to get the excess water off and began to search around for a paper towel. 

In the midst of searching for something to dry his face, Harry's eye began to water.

He blinked a few times and then the pain started.

Harry always hated to get an eyelash in his eye, it was the worst.

So, he backed up blindly and ran smack into some lad.

 

" _Oops_." Harry had said with his hand pressed to his eye.

 

He knew he looked a complete mess, with the water dripping off his face, and now his cheeks were probably blood red.

 

The lad said nothing as of yet, he reached out and lowered Harry's hand from his eye and stood on his tiptoes to get a better look.

He gently blew on Harry's eye and removed the lash with ease.

 

Once Harry could see, the lad extended his hand.

 

" _Hi_ " The petite boy had said in a cheery voice.

 

Harry gratefully took his hand and shook it with a smile upon his face.

 

" _I'm Harry_." He said as he dropped his hand slowly.

 

Harry studied the boy for a moment, letting his eyes linger on his lips for a moment.

 

“ _I’m_ _Louis, but most call me Tommo._ " He said to Harry.

 

_"Thanks for that._ " Harry finally said with a slight smirk. _"I'm quite clumsy_."

 

Harry noticed Louis' audition number  and pointed towards it.

 

" _You're waiting for the results also?"_ He asked as he began to chew on his lip slightly. 

 

" _Unfortunately, yes. I'm quite worried actually."_ Louis said with a frown.

 

Harry thought for a moment back to the auditions and that's when he remembered Louis.

 

It was one that had stuck out to him, he recalled commenting on the lads voice earlier in the week. 

Louis' voice was unlike any he had heard before. 

There was a certain richness to his voice. 

It was almost silky, if that was even a proper way to describe someone's voice.

 

Harry realized he had been standing there in silence for too long, practically staring at the boy.

 

" _You have nothing to worry about, Louis. Your voice is amazing."_ Harry said sheepishly after clearing his throat.

 

" _Aye, you're just being nice mate. If anyone can win this, it's you._ " Louis plucked at one of Harry's curls and smirked. " _Besides, no one could refuse those curly locks of yours."_

 

As much as Harry tried to fight a blush, it was no use.

 

What was happening to him, he thought as he chuckled to himself. 

 

" _Yeah yeah, if you say so, mate."_ Harry looked down at the floor for a moment and then back up at Louis.

" _We uh..probably should get back...The results are soon."_  

 

Louis nodded and followed Harry back out to the crowd of people.

 

Once Harry turned to ask Louis another question, he was gone.

He frowned and almost set out to look for him, but that's when names started being announced.

 

Everyone started to form a line and make their way out on the stage once their groups were called. 

 

Harry fidgeted nervously, as his name wasn't called until almost the very end.

He had noticed though, that Louis was a few people down from him as they moved to stand on the stage.

 

He squinted a bit as the lights hit his eyes so he could see the judges sat before him.

They of course, wasted no time to being calling the names of people who made it through. 

 

Then it came down to the final name, and his wasn't called.

 

It was like someone kicked the wind out of him. 

He had tried so hard and it just wasn't good enough.

Harry had made his way off the stage and his mum was there waiting with comforting arms, and as much as he didn't want to cry, he found the moment she held him, he broke down.

 

" _Shhh..Harry baby...you can always try again next year._ " His mom cooed to him softly.

 

He could always try again but, for some reason he felt that this was his only chance to break free.

 

He was destined for so much more.

 

Harry sat for a while on his own, thinking back to what he did wrong, and then suddenly something hit him and he wasn't quite sure why.

Louis' name wasn't called either.

This thought made Harry want to break down again.

 

What was it with this lad that got him so worked up?

 

After a few hours of moping around the studio, a lady came and found him and said that the judges needed a word with him.

 

Harry obliged, even though he actually wanted to tell them quite what he thought about them, but he pushed that away.

Getting angrier wouldn't solve anything. 

 

Much to Harry's surprise, he found himself lead to a group of four other boys, sat chatting.

Louis was one of those boys, so Harry instantly walked up to them.

 

" _Any idea what they are calling us back for?"_ Harry asked the group.

 

" _They probably want to pick fun at us."_ The blonde with a thick Irish accent responded.

 

The five lads agreed in unison as the stage coordinator shuffled them back out in front of the judges.

 

Harry side glanced at Louis, who's eyes met his as soon as he turned to him.

 

He could tell that Louis' was worried, so Harry did his best to give him a reassuring smile. 

 

All of the boys took a breath as Simon began to speak. He drabbled on about how he couldn't see them as solo artists, and so on.

Harry sort of wished he would get to the point.

Then he did.

_"We want to put you five boys in a group."_ Simon finally added.

 

Harry was in shock.

He looked to the four lads around him and they all began to nod.

" _Yes!"_ They all shouted in unison.

It was in that moment that Louis unexpectedly flung himself into Harry's arms and his legs went around his waist. 

Harry held him tight as the other boys surrounded them into one massive group hug.

 

They were cheering and laughing all together.

 

This was a defining moment in Harry's life.

 

\--------------------------

 

_"Haaaaaaarold!"_ Louis snapped his fingers in Harry's face. _"Earth to Hazza!"_

 

 

Harry finally snapped out of his daze and blinked a few times. 

_"Sorry, boo. I was just thinking about our time on XFactor. It seems like so long ago now."_

 

" _Yeah, can't believe it was almost a year ago."_ Louis said as he nuzzled Harry's neck.

 

Harry sighed and pat Louis' bum.

 

" _Let me make us some tea._ " Harry said as he moved Louis so he could stand.

Harry chuckled as he whined in protest.

 

They had a meeting with management in a few hours and he wasn't looking forward to it at all. 

 

" _I think we should do a twitcam before going into the meeting today."_ Louis called from the living room. _"Twitter is demanding another Larry Stylinson video."_

 

Harry chuckled to himself and called out from the kitchen as he filled the kettle with water. " _Set it up and I'll be right there!"_

 

The fans had easily picked up on the relationship between Harry and Louis and they had been dubbed Larry Stylinson.

 

It was quite cute and they only assumed it was a "bromance", so what would it hurt to give them a little fun.

 

No one knew how deep the relationship actually went, except for the other lads. Niall, Liam, and Zayn were so much more than their band mates, they had quickly became brothers and they supported Harry and Louis one hundred percent.

 

What the two lads didn't know though, was that the fans had picked up on more than they first had thought and it had went straight to the attention of Management.

 

A few hours later Harry and Louis entered into the building of Modest management, they spoke 'hellos' to the familiar faces as they walked down the long hallway.

 

They came to a stop in front of the large wooden door and knocked lightly before entering.

Harry had made sure the two were on time and he was glad they left early because traffic was rather horrid.

 

There were a few unfamiliar faces around a long table, and a few that the boys had recognized.

Once the introductions were made Harry and Louis took a seat next to one another.

 

Louis brushed his foot against Harry's as he always did when he got nervous and Louis returned with a gently nudge.

 

" _Thank you for coming in today, boys. You must be wondering why we asked the two of you here." Mr. Johnson stated as he shifted in his chair. "First of all, we here at Modest are proud of all the success that One Direction has had. You have surpassed all of our expectations and we couldn't be happier. Also, on that note, we have had a few things brought to our attention and unfortunately it is something that cannot be over looked. You two are probably aware that your groups fan base are generally young girls, and that is something we cannot risk losing. With that being said, the relationship rumors that have surfaced between the two of you cannot possibly happen...."_

 

Louis was the first to break the silence and cut Mr. Johnson off.

_"What relationship rumors exactly, sir?_

 

Mr. Johnson cleared his throat and looked a tad bit annoyed.

" _If you would allow me to finish Mr. Tomlinson..."_

 

Louis blinked for a moment but obliged as Mr. Johnson continued.

 

" _I believe your fans would call it 'Larry Stylinson'. Now I am assuming that you two are merely really close friends, which is perfectly fine. What you two do behind closed doors is simply none of our business, but what the two of you do in public is our business, and the business of your fans."_

 

Harry's throat began to constrict and he felt as if the room was closing in around him.

He wanted nothing more than to grab Louis' hand but he was afraid to.

 

" _Now, Mr. Styles and Mr. Tomlinson, we have came up with a way to deflect this negative attention. It has worked for us in the past and so we have decided to implement it once more with the two of you. We have set up a date for you Mr. Styles with someone you will remember from XFactor. Miss Caroline Flack has agreed to assist us with this for now. All that needs to be done Harry, Is to only be seen with her at a few locations over the period of a few weeks. This will in fact help with the publicity for your upcoming tour. Now Mr. Tomlinson, you do not have to do anything as of yet, but we will let you know soon what we have for you. For now, I will need you two to stay parted as much as you can, for instance, in interviews. We will further assist you along the way. I must tell you, that we are deeply sorry that it has to be this way, but we cannot risk losing the fan base, and we want the group to be as successful as possible. Niall, Liam and Zayn will be informed of this later on, but for now just please try and cooperate."_ Mr. Johnson finally took a seat and looked around the room. " _Do you have any questions?"_

 

Louis and Harry both shook their heads and were pretty much dumbfounded.

 

_"No sir._ " Harry finally responded.

 

" _Alright then lads._ " Mr. Johnson smiled. _"You two go and enjoy the remainder of your day. The tour starts soon and you will need your rest."_

 

Both of the boys walked out of the office in silence. Harry looked over to Louis and his face was expressionless.

 

" _Say something_." Harry murmured.

 

" _What's there to say, Harry_?" Louis responded.

 

He knew Louis was upset. He only ever called him Harry when he was angry or hurt.

Harry was dumbfounded. How could someone tell them that they couldn't be around one another.

It was preposterous. 

 

" _I will tell them no, Louis._ " Harry ran a hand through his tousled hair as they walked the short distance to their flat. " _I don't want to pretend to date Caroline."_

 

Louis took a breath as they walked inside and finally collapsed against Harry.

" _No, Harry. You will go out with her and suck it up. We can't do this to the lads. It will ruin our chances at making it."_

 

Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek and lingered there for a moment. 

 

" _I love you Haz, and I trust you completely. We will get through this, besides, we have each other out of the public eye._ " 

 

Harry leaned into Louis' kiss and sighed as he slipped his arms around him. 

" _I love you too, Lou bear."_  

 

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

 

_8 months later_

 

 

Harry sat up in bed when he heard a crash coming from the living room. He sleepily rubbed his eyes and pulled on a pair of joggers that were laying beside the bed.

Harry wondered when he had fallen asleep. The clock read half past two in the morning and he wondered if it was Louis making all the commotion.

 

Harry sighed to himself when he saw a stumbling Louis trying to fix the lamp he had topple over back to its upright position.

 

This worried Harry as he crossed the room to help.

 

" _Lou...are you drunk_?" Harry asked worriedly as he helped Louis to his feet.

 

_"I...umm.._." Louis began to laugh hysterically. " _Ele thought it would loosen me up."_

 

Harry shushed Louis and nodded.

He didn't want to admit how jealous this made him, but there was nothing he could do.

 

Yeah, Eleanor was nice enough, but something about her just got under Harry's skin.

He had tried for Louis' sake to be civil, but he was barely able to do that.

Harry could tell that she had actual feelings for Louis and he wouldn't put it past her to take advantage of him.

 

Louis started being loud again and tugging on Harry's shirt.

He had to admit that he was pretty damn cute when he was drunk, but that was besides the point.

 

Niall had moved in with the two of them when Liam and Zayn had took their relationship with their girlfriends to the next level, and Niall was cranky when he was woken up from his 'beauty rest' as he like to call it.

 

" _Come on baby, let's get ya to our room. We can play in there."_ Harry cooed and lifted the petite lad into his arms.

 

" _Eleanor was nice to me, Hazza. I just pretended like you said, and the paps bought it."_ Louis said in a drunken slur.

 

Harry helped Louis onto the bed and began to unlace his vans. 

He couldn't help but smirk as Louis fidgeted under his fingers.

 

" _Would ya stop being so adorable. I might have to take advantage of you"_ Harry chuckled and climbed onto the bed beside his boyfriend.

 

Louis moved to run his fingers down his chest  and Harry let out a content sigh.

 

" _I hate when you look sad Harold._ " Louis said as he played with Harry's curls.

 

Harry closed his eyes and leaned into Louis' touch. 

" _I'm not sad, love. I just miss you_."

 

“ _But, Im right here Hazza.”_ Louis said quietly.

 

Harry couldn’t help but frown as he looked down at his boyfriend.

 

The last eight months had been the hardest, yet here they both were, still at each others side.

 

Harry had done as management had asked and dated Caroline, but that fling only lasted a mere few weeks.

 

Apparently that had onset a sort of image, and that image wasn’t one that Harry had wanted.

 

The label of womanizer was probably the furthest thing from the truth.

But, management lived for it.

 

Harry had a lot of friends, and a good majority of them were women, and he was apparently he was dating them all.

 

Harry moved to cup Louis’ cheek and bent to place a soft kiss upon his lips, and in that moment all the bad things were forgotten.

 

He needed this time with his boyfriend, and it was times like this that reminded him that he was lucky to have found his true love so early in life, even if he had to hide it for now.

 

Harry did his best to push all the negative thoughts away and focus on Louis that had now wiggled his way underneath him.

 

“ _I love you boo bear._ ” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips.

 

_“You too, my Harold.”_ Louis then deepened the kiss and Harry was more than happy to oblige.

 

He moved his fingers down Louis’ sides and begin to slowly lift his shirt over his head, only breaking their kiss for just a moment.

As soon as Harry had tossed Lou’s shirt aside, his hands were roaming down his chest and came to rest at the top of Lou’s trousers.

Harry couldn’t help but groan as he felt Louis’ hard on pressed against him and he wasted no time in unbutton his jeans.

 

“ _I need you so much, baby.”_ Harry mumbled as Louis began to slip down his boxers.

 

The kissing and touching became more urgent and finally they could wait no longer.

 

The moment their bodies joined as one, the entire world just faded away.

They knew that Niall would poke fun at the moans and noises in the morning, but right now the two of them could absolutely care less.

 

They continued into the wee hours of the morning, until neither one could hold their eyes open any more.

 

The two lads fell sound asleep with their bodies tangled together. 

 

Harry woke the next afternoon to his phone buzzing loudly on the table next to him, he groaned and sleepily answered.

 

“ _Hello?”_ Harry said, unsure why Mr. Johnson was calling so early.

 

“ _Good afternoon, Harry. I do hope you are well. As you know, you and the boys will be in New York soon for a few weeks. Well, you  are in luck. I just got off the phone with Taylor Swift’s PR, and I have arranged a meeting for the two of you. I do believe you two will absolutely hit it off.”_ Mr. Johnson said with a slight smirk that appeared through only the tone of his voice.

Harry fought the urge to curse under his breath, and as he got a look of Louis sleeping peacefully on his chest, he obliged to Mr. Johnson.

 

“ _Sure thing.”_ Harry said, slightly sarcastically.

 

There was nothing more to be said, so he ended the call and just laid there.

 

Harry hated this, I mean really fucking hated this.

He hated himself for not standing up to management at the beginning and not being honest.

 

Harry was so afraid that he would end up losing Louis over this and that thought made him absolutely sick.

 

Finally, Harry softly cooed Louis to get up. “ _Boo bear, its nearly three in the afternoon. We have to get up. We promised the boys that we would go out with them tonight.”_

 

Harry chuckled as Louis groaned in protest.

 

“ _So….sleepy….hungover…..shhhh.”_ Louis mumbled.

 

Harry began kissing Louis’ chest ever so lightly and finally he began to stir.

 

“ _Let’s go get Niall and go to Nando’s. Im starving babe.”_ Harry whispered against Louis’ neck.

 

“ _Mmm…..okay, fine Harold….You better be glad I love you.”_ Louis said with a chuckle as he began to sit up and rub his eyes.

 

 

After the two lads got dressed they both barreled out of their bedroom, poking and laughing at each other loudly.

 

As they appeared in the living room, Niall looked up from his phone with a scowl.

 

“ _The two of you were at it all night, disturbing my beauty sleep. How am I ever going to land Katy Perry if I have bags under my eyes?”_ Niall asked as he pointed to his face. 

 

“ _Oh come on, Nialler. Do you honestly think she is going to leave John Mayer for ya?”_ Harry said jokingly.

 

“ _Ya never know, mate. I always have to be prepared.”_ Niall retorted. 

 

Harry pinched Louis’ on the bum and he squeaked, which in turn made him bust out into laughter.

 

Before Harry knew it, something happened and he just blurted out everything Mr. Johnson had just called him about.  

“ _Mr. Johnson said that he set up for me to meet with Taylor Swift while we are in New York next week”_

 

Louis’ face dropped as he took a seat next to Niall.

He curled his legs up and frowned.

 

“ _I am so sick of pretending, Harry. Like, I am literally so close to telling this Mr. Johnson fucker to just shove it!”_ Louis added with a harsh tone.

 

Harry could see the anger clear in Louis’ eyes and it killed him.

 

“ _I have to agree with Tommo. This is getting ridiculous for everyone, Harry.”_ Niall said as he threw an arm over Louis. “ _I don’t understand why they are making you hide. You two clearly love each other and the fans want it. I swear Larry Stylinson trends daily on twitter. Worldwide!”_

 

Harry nodded a bit and ran a hand through his curly hair.

He knew Niall was right, but how could he do this and risk losing every thing.

 

It would be one thing if it were only him in this group. He would give up every pence he owned to be with Louis. But, it wasn’t. He had to think of Niall, Liam and Zayn and their families.

 

It was too much of a risk to take, as of right now anyways.

 

“ _Don’t ya think I know this, Nialler. I am about to cave at any moment. But, I can’t risk what will happen. We can’t lose it all. It wouldn’t be fair to our families. How would they get by? How would we?”_ Harry said with a sigh.

 

“ _You do what you have to do, love. I know you do the best that I can, and I hope you know that I do my best.”_ Louis forced a smile upon his face.

 

The next week in New York City, Harry did as Mr. Johnson asked.

 

He met up with Taylor a few times and put on his fakest smile. 

She really wasn’t that awful, but she was full of herself and too damn clingy. The only thing Harry could focus on was that she was giving the paps a fucking field day.

 

As much as he told Louis to avoid the magazines, he knew how much of a masochist he was, and the thought of Louis seeing him like this, scared him.

 

Louis knew that it meant nothing, yet it still got to him, as much as tried to deny it.

 

The next few weeks went by slowly and soon Harry could take it no longer.

 

It was making him on edge and then Louis’ was even worse.

 

Especially since Mr. Johnson decided to send Harry on a holiday with Taylor.

 

Being cooped up with her for over a few hours was enough to drive him wild, how was he supposed to spend a week.

 

Harry go about a half a day into this holiday and he lost it.

 

They were having lunch on a small yacht and Taylor decided to get a little too close.

 

He had to lay down the boundaries many of times for her and this time she took it too far.

 

She actually had the nerve to call him out on being gay.

 

He lost it.

 

He had left before she could even attempt to make her stay.

 

He said a few unruly things as he took off to the docks.

She could go fuck herself for all he cared.

 

He picked up his phone as he gathered his things in his hotel room and called Louis’.

 

“ _I can’t do this any more, Lou. I just can’t.”_ Harry said exasperatedly.

 

Harry heard Louis’ shush Eleanor in the back ground and it made him sick. 

 

“ _I know, babe. It sucks. But, its whats best for us now. Besides, its not real.”_ Louis replied.

 

Harry’s feelings were legitimately hurt and he did something irrational and hung up the phone.

 

He wasn’t quite sure why he did it, but he did it none the less.

 

After Harry had gathered up all of  his things, he was glad to get out of this horrid place and hopefully never have to be in a room alone with this bitch again.

 

Once Harry landed back in London he gave Mr. Johnson a call and let him know of the situation. 

 

He wasn’t pleased with Harry at all, but Harry gave him a dose of his own medicine.

 

“ _Remember what you told me, Mr. Johnson. I have to keep up my womanizer reputation. You wouldn’t want me tied down for too long now would you?”_ Harry said as sarcastic as possible.

 

“ _Ah, but of course, Mr. Styles. I like the way you think. Thank you for calling to let me know. We will make sure a statement is released on your behalf.”_ Mr. Johnson said, sounding a bit too pleased.

 

 

Once Harry got off the phone, he was a bit afraid to face what was a little sass master that waited for him at home.

 

Harry reluctantly walked through the door and was a bit stunned at how quiet it was.

 

He called out for Louis, and then for Niall, but he got no answer from anyone.

 

Harry frowned and picked up his phone, dialing Louis’ number.

 

To his surprise there wasn’t an answer, but to be fair he sort of deserved to be ignored.

 

So, he decided to give Liam and Zayn a call and they soon had joined him at his flat.

 

“ _I just don’t understand why they won’t allow us to be together.”_ Harry finally spoke after down about three shots of tequila. “ _I love Louis, what’s so wrong with that? For fuck’s sake! I am one hundred percent sure our fan base wouldn’t disappear. I don’t know where Mr. Dickhead gets these ideas. Its proper bullshit.”_

 

Liam slid Harry another shot and they all took them in unison.

 

“ _Ya know mate, we are behind you. What this crazy man is doing is nonsense. He thinks he can play the two of you like two marionette  dolls. They are nothing without us, ya know. They need us. So just because you and Louis are in a relationship gives them no right to drop us from the label. Our fan base will follow us wherever we go.”_ Liam said after downing his shot.

 

“ _He’s right mate. They can’t risk losing us. But, if thats what it takes to have you two happy again. Then fuck them!”_ Zayn added.

 

Harry pondered over what Liam had said for a moment and nodded slowly.

He knew that he was right, but he wasn’t sure if Louis’ or Niall would even go for it.

 

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Louis and Niall stumbled through the door loudly.

 

“ _Harold!”_ Louis said drunkenly and stumbled into Harry’s arms. “ _I missed my lovely boyfriend.”_

 

_“Someone’s happy now.”_ Niall scoffed. “ _I had to bring him home because he was whining to any person that would listen. He was close to outing everything to some paps.”_

 

_“I want to shout it to the world, Hazza! Im the only one to have you, and not some country singing scarecrow bitch that doesn’t have an ass… OR TITS!”_ Louis hopped on Harry’s lap and kissed his cheek.

 

“ _Im sorry about hanging up on you, Lou. Its just she really pissed me off. Calling me out on being gay and what not.”_ Harry nuzzled Lou’s cheek for a moment before the boys began to clear their throats.

 

“ _I have an idea._ ” Liam spoke up. “ _Our contract is up in November, and technically nothing will be signed again until the beginning of the year. We are playing that gig in London, right?”_

 

_“Yeah, but I’m not sure I am following.”_ Harry added.

 

“ _You always change the words to Little Things. Well, make sure they know who you are singing to, Harry.”_ Liam said with a smirk.

 

“ _Fuck management!”_ Niall and Zayn said in unison.

 

Louis and Harry just sat there and looked at each other, but decided it was what they needed to do.

 

“ _There will be no looking back. But, I have faith in our fans and all of you lads.”_ Louis said with a smile.

 

Harry was in terrified and in awe all at the same time.

 

_“Are we really going to do this?”_ Harry looked around the room and asked.

 

His best mates, his brother’s.. were all there nodding in unison.

 

_“No more hiding.”_ Harry smiled.” _Never again.”_

 

Now, to just hold out a few months longer.

 

But, that was something he could do, especially with the pay out of not having to hide his love for Louis any longer.

 

 

\-----------

 

It was finally New Year's Eve, the crowd was numbered in thousands and the cheers surely could have been heard miles away, but Harry only had one thing on his mind and one petite lad from Doncaster in his sights.

The acoustics kicked in and the intro to 'Little Things' began swiftly.

Harry waited what seemed to be a thousand years for his part and now the time had come.

Louis and the rest of the lads had all eyes upon Harry, for they knew what was planned. If it weren't for the boys and his wonderful boyfriend he was positive he wouldn't be able to do what he was about to, in front of so many people.

He took a shaky breath and began to walk towards Louis as his solo began...

 

_"I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want to know how much you weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you're perfect to me...."_

 

This was different than what management had told him to do and soon they were scolding him in his ear.

 

As he reached Louis face to face and his eyes locked to his, the entire room faded away.

He began to sing to Louis, and only Louis.

 

_"....and I've just let these little things  Slip, out of my mouth,_

_'Cause it's you, oh it's you..._

_It's you_

_They add up to_

_And I'm in love with Lou_

_And all his little things..."_

 

He changed the words how he always did, but he made sure everyone in the entire arena heard what he said this time.

 

He was so in love with Louis Tomlinson and he had been since day one.

 

All the hardships of management keeping them apart, the countless beards and scandals they they were forced into, none of that mattered now.

 

Harry bit his lip and didn't think twice before pulling his Lou bear into his arms and kissing him.

He kissed him long and hard, like it was the first and last kiss he would ever experience. As the two parted they soon realized that all of the lads had surrounded them in one massive group hug. 

This was their thing, and nothing could come between these five guys, not even management.

 

" _Harry! Lou! Listen!_ " Niall screamed 

" _They are cheering for ya!"_

 

Harry smiled wide at the huge grin on Niall's face, he had been their number one supporter from day one. 

 

When Harry finally turned to look at the crowd and then back to Louis, he teared up because they had done it.

They had won this battle.

It may have taken three years, but every moment was worth it.

It had finalized any doubt either of them could've had.

The both of them were in it for the long run, and they could finally be together out in the open.

 

\-------

 

 

 

It had been seven months since Harry and Louis had came out.

 

Management wasn’t please with them to say the least, but they were soon proved wrong.

 

The fans and other celebrities were so supportive and gave their management no choice to extend their contract.

 

The lads were ecstatic.

 

They had set up numerous appearances to talk about their relationship and it did nothing but help the sales for the band.

 

Harry and Louis couldn’t have been any happier.

 

They were due to start their sold out stadium tour this year and their third album had debuted at number one.

 

They had everything they could possibly want and need.

 

It was nearly their four year anniversary and Harry had a huge surprise for Louis. 

 

Niall, Liam and Zayn were in on the surprise as well, and Harry was super proud of Niall for keeping this a secret. He usually was the first to blab.

 

The boys were due to perform on Xfactor UK on the very night of their anniversary and Harry had something very special planned.

 

He secretly led Harry back to the bathroom where they first met.

 

Yes, sort of unconventional, but that wasn’t anything new for the two of them.

 

What Louis didn’t know is that he had the entire world in on this surprise at this moment.

 

A camera man appeared just as Harry got down on one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket.

 

With a smile on his face, he looked up at the love of his life. “ _I think that I knew I loved you the moment you helped me get that damn eye lash out of my eye, boo bear. We have been through so much together and our love has never faltered. I feel like we could take on the world.”_ Harry’s eyes never faltered from Louis’ as he opened the box, not noticing that Liam, Niall and Zayn had joined them as well. “ _I love you, Louis Tomlinson and I will for the rest of my life. Marry me?”_

 

Louis’ gasped and he began to cry. He couldn’t find the words to say, so he just nodded. Harry slowly slipped a tiny gold band onto Louis’ left hand and thats where it would stay forever.

The guys cheered for them as they surrounded them in their signature group hug and the entire world cheered from home for finally their favorite guys could truly be themselves. 

 


End file.
